El embarazo de Anna
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Kristoff y Anna se encuentra felizmente casados y recién se entera que tendrán a su primer hijo, claro que están felices al igual que angustiados como cualquier padre primerizo. Aun que Kristoff párese tener un motivo personal. Pese a esto no evitara que sea sumamente protector al igual que Elsa, ambos se encargaran del bienestar de Anna y el nuevo integrante de la familia real.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de la marca FROZEN me pertenece si no a Disney, mas lo narrado a continuación si es enteramente mio._

* * *

" _ **El embarazo de Anna"**_

 **Capítulo 01- La noticia**

-Enhorabuena princesa Anna…-Decía con alegría el medico real, mientas sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta. La princesa seguía con su expresión incrédula e igual la soberana, simplemente no podía creer la reciente noticia.

Poco a poco se fue dibujando una sonrisa en el níveo rostro de la soberana, iba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación de su hermana, frotándose constantemente las manos, sentía una inmensa felicidad que temía perder el control de sus poderes.-Es, us…-No podía ni siquiera organizar las palabras para formar una oración.- ¿Seguro?-Fue la mejor palabra que encontró para que el médico le reafirmara lo que terminaba de decir.

-Claro que sí, su Majestad…-Declaro con tranquilidad, dejando unos frascos de cristal en una de las mesitas de la habitación- la princesa Anna debe de tener aproximadamente seis semanas de gestación y es normal su alteza,-Cerro su maleta y miro a las hermanas con una sincera sonrisa- después de todo la princesa Anna y el príncipe Kristoff ya tienen ocho meses de casados.

Anna seguía pasmada en su mismo lugar, sentada al borde de su cama, con la boca entre abierta, la mirada perdida al frente y aferrándose desesperadamente a las sabanas de la cama.

-Muy bien, si mis servicio ya no son requeridos por el momento, me retiro…-Tomo su maleta e hizo una reverencia, lo único que hizo la platinada fue hacer un pequeño asentimiento, sin más dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el picaporte, se escuchó un pequeño ruido al girarlo, aun cuando fue mínimo esto por fin saco a la pecosa princesa de su shock.

Como resorte se levantó de la cama y casi que gritando- ¡Espere!- El medico de inmediato se detuvo y giro para darle la cara a la princesa.

-¿Si, princesa?-Dijo con cortesía.

-Por favor, no le cuente a nadie sobre…-Le suplicaba angustiada la oji-azul.

-Tranquila princesa, yo no tengo ningún derecho de divulgar esta noticia, iría encontrar de mi ética…-Hablaba con diplomacia- Y después de todo estoy a sus servicios.-Declaro con sinceridad y les dedico una sutil sonrisa.

Ambas chicas respondieron el gesto, el medico nuevamente hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Anna un poco más calmada regreso a sentarse a su cama, Elsa a notar cabizbaja a su hermana se sentó a un lado de ella y la toma de las manos.

-Anna, ¿Qué sucede?...

Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro-No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz y… también un poco asustada… muuuuuy asustada-Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, haciendo movimientos con sus manos.-No, no sé nada de ser madre y tampoco tengo idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe… me gustan los niños pero es diferente si…

-Anna, Anna…-La platinada se levantó de la cama interponiéndose en el caminar de la princesa, la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a que la viera a los ojos- calma, no te apresures, todo estará bien Anna, sé que lo aras bien y sabes que yo te apoyare en todo, al igual que Kristoff, no estarás sola en esto…

-Buuuenooo, mmm respecto a Kristoff…-Se mordió el labio nerviosa, desvió su mirada.

-¿Qué?-Levanto las cejas sin entender a lo que se refería su hermana.

-Este, amm, no es muy relevante, pero puede que… es solo una suposición, no es seguro, igual y ya cambio de opinión o…

-¡Anna!-Reclamo la gobernante ante las divagaciones de su hermana.

-Es que puede que Kristoff no esté muy feliz con la noticia…

-¿Por qué?, yo no le veo ningún problema, están casados y es norma que esto pasara en algún momento…

-Sí, si lo sé, pero por alguna razón que no me a querido decir, cada que surgía el tema de tener un bebe, Kristoff desviaba el tema o lo cambiaba y si insistía en eso terminábamos peleando…-Contaba cabizbaja la princesa.

-Bueno sea cual sea su problema tendrá que superarlo, las cosas ya están hechas y no hay marcha atrás…-Dijo firme la platinada mirando hacia el vientre de su hermanan, Anna sonrió débilmente y llevo sus manos a su estómago.-Tranquila Anna, no te dejare sola.-Abrazo a su hermana y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Gracias Elsa…-Con alegría correspondió el abrazo-te adoro…

 _ **~0~**_

En el enorme comedor se encontraba la familia real, Elsa a la cabecera, Olaf a su izquierda que no exactamente se estaba comiendo el postre solo lo miraba con admiración e intentaba descubrir cómo es que dentro del biscocho había chocolate derretido, Anna a su derecha y Kristoff a un lado de ella, no muy lejos de ellos estaba Sven comiendo un enorme tazón de zanahorias, vaya que era el único reno afortunado y bastante educado de todo el reino, ya que en ciertas ocasiones tenia permitido entrar al palacio.

Anna devoraba su quinta porción de _coulant de chocolate_ , mientras su rubio esposo solo la vea divertido al igual que la platinada.

-¿Y como ha estado la recolecta?-Pregunto con tranquilidad la platinada, llevándose una cucharada con el delicioso postre a la boca.

-Bueno no fue exactamente perfecta, tuvimos uno que otro incidente pero puedo decir que cumpliremos con la demanda requerida para Arendelle y las exportaciones…-Contaba con alegría el montañés, terminando con el ultimo bocado de su postre.- Y ¿a ustedes como les fue en estos días?-Miro a su mujer con una sutil sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que tenía un poco de chocolate derretido en la comisura de los labios.

Anna al escuchar esto casi se atraganta, preocupando al rubio que rápido la auxilio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Tranquila Anna, ¿tan mal les fue?-Pregunto juguetón.

-Jeje, cof, je cof…-Aun intentaba recuperarse.

-Para nada, yo diría que todo lo contrario…-Confeso la platinada con una media sonrisa.- ¿no es así, Anna?-Miro divertida a su hermana.

-¿Qué?, bueno, sí, se podría decir que bien, jeje… ya sabes, lo de siempre,-Hacia movimiento exagerados con las manos intentando expresarse mejor- una junta, escuchar al pueblo,-Señalo con sus dedos- ir de un lado a otro y cosas así…-Concluyo con una fingida y exagerada sonrisa.

El rubio hizo un gesto de no estar muy convencido, conocía ya desde hace tres años a su princesa y sabía que le estaba intentando ocultar algo, esos movimiento y hablar rápido solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.- Anna, ¿Qué es lo que paso?...-Dijo con cansancio.

-¿Qué?, no tiene que estar pasando algo, porque crees que pasa algo, no es como que en estos días me haya enterado de algo, muy importante y que cambie nuestras vidas, ¿cierto Elsa?-Intento buscar un poco de apoyo en su hermana pero esta solo la miro seriamente, alentándola a que ya de una vez le digiera lo de su estado.

El rubio rodo los ojos, con todo eso le quedó más que claro que pasaba algo, revolvió su rubia melena y después tomo una de las manos de la pecosa, con ternura la beso y le sonrió cálidamente- Anna, creo que es más que obvio que estas nerviosa por algo… bueno y sin contar que Sven este comiendo con nosotros, solo tiene permitida la entrada en ocasiones especiales, así que eso me tranquiliza un poco ya que sea lo que pase no es malo…-Concluyo su teoría, mirando a cada una de las chicas.

Anna intentaba mantener su sonrisa y de reojo miraba a su hermana buscando apoyo, esta solo le dio una miradita alentadora, respiro profundo, se mordió el labio inferior, dirigió una rápida mirada a Olaf que le miraba atento, después a Sven que hasta se había acercado más a ellos aun sin saber qué es lo que pasaba exactamente, después a su hermana que le alentaba con una sincerar sonrisa y por ultimo a su amado que le miraba con atención.

Sostuvo por breves momento la mirada, mirando directo a los ojos ámbar del montañés y después cerro fuertemente sus ojos, presiono la mano que le sostenía el rubio, aun cuando eso días estuvo practicando como le contaría la noticia y cuales palabras utilizaría, no podía procesar las oraciones, así que dejo de pensar y solo dijo las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron- Estas embarazado…

Ladeo la cabeza un poco confundido y se rasco la sien -¿Qué?...-Si él estaba confundido por lo que dijo su esposa, lo estaban aún más el hombrecito de nieve y Sven, la única que se mostraba divertida ante las palabras de la cobriza era Elsa, que cubría su boca con su mano para aminorar su risilla.-¿Qué estoy qué?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-No tú, sino yo o mejor dicho ambos estamos embarazados…-Elsa seguían intentando mantener la compostura y los otros tres seguir sin comprender las palabras que decía la princesa.-Lo que quiero decir es…-Dejo escapar un suspiro y miro con una tierna carita a su marido, presiono con mayor fuerza la mano que sujetaba la del montañés y la guio a su vientre- que seremos padresss.

El reno, Olaf y Kristoff aún se mostraban confundidos como si todo lo que dijo la princesa estuviese en otro idioma, Elsa bueno ella así todo lo posible por no dejar escapar una carcajada. Ya había pasado un poco más de medio minuto y aún no había respuesta, esto solo ponía más nerviosa a la pecosa, al cabo de unos segundos más el rubio abrió los ojos de sobremanera, mirando constantemente su mano sobre el vientre plano de su mujer y después a sus azulinos ojos, _"Estas embarazado… Seremos padres" estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza comprendiendo cada vez mejor el significada,_ movía incrédulo su boca pero ninguna sola palabra salía de esta y como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada se puso de pie y jalo hacía si a la princesa obligándola a que igual se parara, estaba nervioso, asustado, preocupado pero también se podía notar felicidad en ese revoltijo de emociones que expresaba su rostro.

Anna seguía angustiada ya que solo se encontraba parada frente al rubio que aún no lograba descifrar si estaba feliz o molesto, se mordió el labio y aclaro su garganta tenía que preguntarle ¿que sentía?, ¿qué pensaba?, mas no pudo ni siquiera decir algo más, en un rápido movimiento el rubio la beso y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Siii, están embarazados- Festejo Olaf brincando en su asiento- Elsa, ¿qué es eso?-Paro de inmediato y curioso miro a su creadora, que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Eso quiere decir que dentro de un tiempo tendremos a un nuevo integrante en la familia…-Explico tranquila.

-Siii, tendré con quien jugar…

El reno curioso se acercó a la soberana, le lamio la mejilla para llamar su atención y después emitió algunos ruidos, Elsa se limpió la baba con la servilleta, sonrió de medio lado y le dio una caricia en el hocico al reno-Así es Sven, serás tío…-Alegre el animal emitió otros ruidos.

Al cabo de unos segundos la pareja se separó y se vieron directo a los ojos-Kristof, sé que… - Temerosa iba a comenzó a hablar la princesa pero el rubio movió levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro y después le beso tiernamente la frente.

-Está bien…-Dijo para tranquilizarla, estaba asustado y tenía sus motivos por el cual estarlo, al igual de por qué no quería tener hijos, pero las cosa ya estaban echas ya no solo era una suposición de ese tema y no podía arruinarle el momento a su mujer, respiro profundo y la volvió a abrasar protectoramente, recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Anna, dejo salir un pesado suspiro e hizo un gesto de angustia que al instante cambio por una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por la platinada, más no dijo nada en ese momento ya que entraron Kai y Gerda al escuchar el escándalo de Sven y Olaf, Anna les conto la nueva noticia y en menos de un parpadeo estaban rodeados por varios de sus empleados felicitándolos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Y si otro fanfic, pero a diferencia de mis otros fic's este no tendrá ni pisca de tragedia, (bueno tal vez) y no habar tanto dramas

solo abra dulzura, amor y mucha, mucha, muuuuchaaa cursilería KristAnna siiiii mucho ¡KristoffxAnna!

o claro, también aparición y apoyo de la tía Elsa... sii /n0n/

Y esto no sera muy largo a lo mucho tendrá ocho/nueve cap's o tal ves menos.

Y bueno saludos y que estén bien.

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

" _ **El embarazo de Anna"**_

 **Capítulo 02 – Charla entre hermanos**

Con sumo cuidado el rubio se deslizaba debajo de las sabanas para salir de la mullida cama, cuando por fin estuvo fuera se quedó tan quieto como una estatua al ver que Anna se giraba y murmuraba algo, contuvo su respiración temiendo que despertaría su mujer con el mínimo ruido. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el leve ronquido de la princesa y el rubio por fin respiro tranquilo ya que la pecosa seguía profundamente dormida.

Con paso cuidadoso como si se tratase de un ladro salió de la habitación, no se tomó la molestia de ponerse las pantuflas o la bata ya que no quería hacer ruido y no lo creía necesario ya que hacía calor, así que solo traía puesto unos pantalones de algodón y una holgada camiseta.

Todo estaba en penumbras apenas y los pasillos eran iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna que entraban por las ventanas, la mayoría de los habitantes del palacio ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos a excepción de los guardias en turno y el rubio que seguía vagando por los pasillos, en completo silencio, salió del castillo y se dirigió a los establos pero esta vez no entro a ver a su compañero, sino que simplemente subió al techo del establo y se recostó mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado, simplemente era perfecto, acompañado solo por la luz que le brindaban las estrellas, la luna, los diferente y tenues colores de la aurora boreal que resplandecía esa cálida noche, llevo su manos tras su cabeza, cerro sus ojos, dejándose tranquilizar por los leves sonidos de la noche, respiro profundo.

Estaba confundido y aterrado, aun no se sentía preparado para ser padre, para afrontar uno de sus temores más grandes que lo a perseguido desde que tiene memoria, pero ¿y como recriminarle algo a su mujer?, ¿Cómo decirle que estaba completamente asustado?, sabia como se hacían los bebes, así que no solo podía culpar a Anna.

En lugar de tranquilizarse se sentía peor, aun con los ojos cerrado, se revolvió con desesperación el cabello y se movió de un lado a otro mascullando algunas cosa, solo se detuvo hasta que escucho un leve tosido, sorprendido abrió los ojos y se encontró con la platinada parada elegantemente frente a él, con su camisón celeste que aun siendo su pijama portaba una elegante capa.

Sonreía divertida ante el pequeño berrinche de su cuñado- ¿Así que el hombre de las montañas tiene algún problema?-Dijo con fingida diplomacia, el rubio seguía mirándola incrédulo, sin poder evitar soltó una risilla ante la cara de su cuñado, con elegancia dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cercas del rubio y se sentó a un lado de él, lo miro breves segundos y después dirigió su vista al hermoso cielo.

Así estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, realmente no era incomodo de echo era una de las cosas que tenían en común, ambos eran personas de pocas palabras y así siguieron un rato más, el rubio se mostraba preocupado más la platinada no lo iba a presionar para que hablara, solo el sabría cuando seria el momento, mientras tanto solo le aria acompañaría.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y aun ninguno decía nada, Kristoff la miro de reojo y la gobernante se mantenía tranquila admirando el firmamento, respiro profundo y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo dejando escapar un suspiro.- ¿Me lo preguntas como La Reina o como mi cuñada?-Por fin el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-Levanto una ceja y miro divertida al recolector.

-Siendo la reina tienes el deber de escuchar los problemas de la gente aun cuan mínimo y estúpido sea este e intentar encontrar la mejor solución…-Dijo sin titubear- en cambio como cuñada, bueno te puedes reír , burlar por lo tonto que resulte o te puede dar igual si tiene solución o no el problema…-Por breves segundo dejo de ver el cielo para mirar a la sorprendida e incrédula gobernante- Pfff por mi está bien que solo me escuches como cuñada…- sonrió de medio lado y levanto los hombros restándole importancia , se recostó nuevamente para ver mejor el cielo.

-Bien entonces que sea una charla entre hermanos, después de todo lo somos… políticos pero al final es casi lo mismo, ¿te parece?...-Con elegancia igual se recostó y clavo su vista en el hermoso paisaje que les ofrecía esa cálida noche, Krsitoff se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Elsa pero sabía que eran honestas así que inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron para forma una sonrisa y asintió.

-¿No tienes miedo?...-Dijo sin más el rubio, aun cuando la pregunta fue vaga Elsa sabía a que se refería.

-Yo no seré quien se convierta en madre y mucho menos el padre…-Confeso sin rodeos.

-Pero si eres la hermana y la futura tía.-Declaro con firmeza y miro de reojo a la chica que aun cuando se quería mostrar relajada en su mirada se podía apreciar el miedo.

-¿Y tú?-Contraataco con la misma firmeza, más el rubio ni se inmuto ante la pregunta.

-Claro que si…-Hablo honestamente- yo no creo estar preparado, mi padre murió cuando ere muy joven y lo poco que recuerdo de él no es muy grato, no es que fuera un mal tipo…-Respiro profundo-pero tal vez me tenía un poco de resentimiento… -Dijo con tristeza, dejo escapar un suspiro y prosiguió-Cuando yo nací, mi, mi madre murió…-La platinada ladeo su cabeza para poder ver mejor al rubio-Y mi padre me culpaba por ello…

-Yo no lo creo Kristoff, no conocí a tu padre, pero te puedo decir por experiencia propia que en ocasiones cometen errores creyendo que hacen lo mejor para nosotros, y tal vez tu malinterpretaste…

Rio suavemente el rubio-No lo malinterprete, el me lo dijo cuándo iba a cumplir siete años…-Respiro profundo y miro a la platinada con melancolía- Como dije no era un mal tipo, pero era muy distante y ahora lo comprendo…-Sonrió débilmente y regreso su vista al cielo-En cada uno de mis cumpleaños llegaba con un regalo y un pequeño pastel de zanahoria, ¡ja! Cierto también un tanta pasado de copas, jeje apenas y me felicitaba, me entregaba los obsequios y se echaba a dormir… pero en mi séptimo cumpleaños, antes de que llegara mi padre salí a dar una vuelta por el bosques, me encontré a Sven atrapado en una trampa, mal herido y casi moribundo… jeje sinceramente planeaba dejarlo ahí…-Respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos- pero al verlo asustado y solo, me recordó a mí, así que decidí ayudarlo… lo lleve a mi casa, lo alimente y cure, mis intenciones no eran quedármelo y mucho menos que si hiciera mi mejor amigo, solo quería que se recuperara y pudiera sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero cuando llego mi padre se desato el coas… tambaleante como en mis anteriores cumpleaños, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un infantil trineo y sobre este la pequeña caja que contenía el pastel, recito las mismas palabra de cada año "Feliz cumpleaños Krsitoff " y dejo los regalos en la mesa, solo que esta vez antes de irse a tumbar a la cama, me observo cercar de la chimenea, alimentando con esmero a Sven…

El rubio detuvo su narración por breves segundos, su expresión se tornó pensativa y la platinada decidió reincorporarse, sentada se quedó viendo al rubio que por fin abrió los ojos, clavando su mirada inexpresiva en el infinito cielo- No entendí por qué su expresión se tornó sombría, de su abrigo saco una botella de licor y le dio un largo trago…me miro con coraje y me dijo "Saca ese animal de aquí", yo me opuse y abogue por Sven, fue la primer ves que discutíamos y la primera vez que le temí a mi padre, se puso como loco, intento tomar a Sven t sacarlo de la casa… antes que lo hiciera me interpuse entre ellos y lo termine empujando, no estaba en sus cinco sentido así que con facilidad retrocedió, chocando contra la mesa, mi pastel termino en el suelo y mi padre se trasformó, solía ser tranquilo y "huraño"…-Ambos rieron por esa descripción.

-Jaja si, si como sea, ese día…-Tomo una gran bocanada de aire-cambio totalmente, me miraba con una profunda rabia, odio, que casi me orinaba en mis pantalones, al instante me arrepentí de haberlo empujado, ya que creí que ese era su enfado, intente disculparme…apenas y me acerque a él, me dio una patada en el estómago, lanzándome lejos de él, caí sobre los leños que estaban cercas de la chimenea, con dificultad me puse de pie, me dolía todo, un hilo de sangre escurría de mi nariz lo limpie con brusquedad y mire molesto a mi padre, nuevamente su expresión había cambiado, se miraba trastornado y murmuraba constantes "lo siento"… quise preguntarle "que es lo que le pasaba", pero el continuaba murmurando cosas.

" _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-Una y otra vez el hombre lo decía, sujetando su cabeza con desesperación-No puedo seguir con esta farsa…_

 _Confundido el pequeño rubio miraba a su padre-Pap…_

 _-¡CÁLLATE!, todo esto es tú culpa, tú tienes la culpa de que muriera el amor de mi vida-Con su dedo índice señalo al pequeño rubio-yo la amaba como no tiene una idea niño… por ese amor que le tengo, le jure que te cuidaría, pero no sabes cuánto te odio, eres tan parecido a ella… no solo heredaste su cabello, sino también su compasión por los animales, jeje ella se dedicaba a la crianza de renos…-Le dio un sorbo a la botella que milagrosamente aun sostenía- de mí solo heredaste el físico y lo terco...estoy seguro que heredaste muchas más cosa de ella, eso te ayudara ..._

-Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y sin decirme nada más salió de la casa, jajaja y curiosamente el único que me consoló fue Sven, después de ese día no volvimos a cruzar palabra alguna…-Con desgana se sentó y mantuvo su mirada agachada-Después de unos mese sufrió un accidente en una recolección de hilo donde perdió la vida, tuve que valerme por mi mismo y bueno lo demás de la historia ya te lo sabes…

La soberana intentaba procesar todo eso, sus días de encierro fueron dolorosos y difíciles pero pese a como habían sido las cosa sus padres nunca le recriminaran nada, siempre supo que la querían, respiro hondo y puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Kristoff…

-Estoy bien, si te lo e contado no es para que me tengas lastima, sino que entendieras mi miedo a tener hijos…-Sonrió débilmente y miro a la platinada- Amo a Anna como no tienes una idea, daría mi vida por ella si así me lo pidieran… y… yo no creo ser tan fuerte como mi padre, no creo que yo pueda, si…

Elsa presiono un poco su mano llamando la atención del rubio- Sé que eres una buena persona Kristoff, pase lo que pase sabrás como actuar y contaras con mi apoyo…-Decía con sinceridad- Anna es fuerte te lo aseguro, conque estemos al pendiente estará bien…-Sonrió sinceramente- claro que también me are cargo de traer al mejor médico, parteras, todo un equipo especializado que estarán al tanto de su embarazó.

-Jeje los cuidaremos de todo, ¿cierto?-Más que preguntar el rubio, le afirmo a la soberana con una sutil sonrisa.

-Claro, _los_ cuidaremos…-Confirmo sonriente.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en el techo del establo, en completo silencio admirando los paisajes y sonidos que les ofrecía la noche.

De un momento a otro ese tranquilo silencio fue perturbado por unas carcajada de parte del rubio, cubrió al instante su boca y la platinada sobresaltada lo miraba- Lo lamento, lo lamente… jaja tengo una duda…-La chica solo parpadeo aun sin entender que le pasaba- ¿pero cómo la Reina de Arendelle de las nieves y hielo a subido hasta acá?... eres una pésima escaladora.-Decía entre risas el oji-miel.

La soberana torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos-Disculpe usted experto escalador-príncipe-maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle, pero tengo mis métodos…-Dijo con falsa indignación, poniéndose de pie.

El rubio igual se levantó, haciendo un estiramiento de brazos y piernas- Has hecho una escalera de hielo, ¿cierto?...-La soberana avergonzada desvió su mirada- Jaja eso es hacer trampa, así jamás aprenderás a escalar…

Elsa con una supuesta indignación se dio media vuelta para marcharse, aun riendo el rubio la siguió- Jaja te aseguro que yo puedo bajar antes que usted majestad…

-Oh, espero que no esté retándome príncipe…

-Jaja el último que llegue al palacio tendrá que darle sus postres a Anna por una semana…

 _ **~0~**_

Con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí y casi que de puntitas se dirigió a la cama, encontrándose a su mujer plácidamente dormida con su cabello alborotado, un hilo de baba escurriendo de su boca y abrazaban con fuerza una almohada.

El rubio rio por lo bajo, simplemente amaba a su princesa, con delicadeza removió unos rebeldes cabellos que le cubrían el rostro, con cuidado le acaricio la mejilla y se quedó mirándola embobado, para él la princesa era perfecta hasta su forma de dormir.

Con lentitud llevo su gran mano al aun plano vientre de su mujer, una diminuto sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-Les prometo que los cuidare…

Anna se removió un poco, forzándose a abrir los ojos-¿Krsitoff?-Pregunto somnolienta, parpadeando constantemente.

-Lo siento, te desperté...

La pecosa negó y se movió un poco para que el rubio tuviera espacio suficiente, al instante se recostó y estiro su musculoso brazo para poder abrazarla. Anna apoyo su cabeza en el fornido pecho del rubio y dejo escapar un bostezo- Te amo…-Susuro antes de cerrar su ojos y al instante volvió a conciliar el sueño, divertido sonrió el rubio.

Inclino un poco su cabeza para poderla besar, presiono un poco más el abrazo.- Y yo te amo más…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Y e aquí la actualización, como dije esto no sera tan trágico y dramático,

bueno este cap si lo tuvo un poco, pero bueno se resolvió el misterio de Kristoff, pero de aquí en adelante sera

pura "dulzura, colores, flores y muchos colores y así es como se desarrollara esta historia Kristanna" xD

Se que en este cap no hubo mucha interacción entre Krsitoff y Anna, de echo ni interactuaron , todo el tiempo Anan estuvo dormida,

pero en fin, los siguientes cap tengan por seguro que solo serán de ellos dos x3 (e igual no es como que vaya a ser muchos cap's)

Espero y haya sido de su agrado, muchas garcías por sus comentarios (e igual los que no dejan), Favs, Alerts y los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras.

 **Guest, icequeen, Guest, Hadelqui** \- Jeje garcais por el apoyo

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


End file.
